Stories lost in time
by You13
Summary: This story is humor, humor, and more humor with a little bit of fluff! It may or may not have more then one Doctor, but all stories will have Rose with the Doctor.
1. Why Rose doesn't let the Doctor get PETZ

**Why Rose doesn't let the Doctor get PETZ!  
><strong>

Rose was walking around the consol, it was a rare occurrence for Rose to every be alone in the TARDIS, but the Doctor had run out earlier that morning without waking her, Rose would have gone out to look for him, if it wasn't for the note he left her. Rose looked down at the note, it read;

'_Dear Rose, _

_Hello this note is from the Doctor, I just stepped out for a bit, don't worry I'm not having an adventure without you; I just...need to go get something. So no worries, and please be a good girl and WAIT in the TARDIS, no wonder outside, 'K Rose?_

_Love  
>The Doctor. =^.^='<em>

Rose sighed, "Doctor, what are you up to this time?" Rose looked at the door then sighed again. Suddenly the doors swung open and in walked the Doctor.

"Rose! Guess what I've got!" The Doctor said in a cheery voice, that Rose had now known only meant trouble.

"What?" Rose said trying to sound excited. The Doctor frowned slightly.

"Awe, come on Rose, that not even a guess," he said with a pout, Rose looked at him uneasily.

"Fine I'll guess; um is it a...oh I don't know a new weather thermometer?" she said with a shrug. The Doctor's shoulders slumped

"Come on Rose, you're not really trying; you don't even sound excited," the Doctor said disappointed. Rose couldn't help but smile at how childish the Doctor was acting.

"Oh just tell me!" Rose said this time enthusiastically. The Doctor gave her a boyish grin.

"This!" he announced holding out a bag of water, Rose moved her head back to try and get a look at the bag that was right up in her face; in the bag swimming around was a small,

"uh a white gold fish?" Rose said puzzled, out of everything in the universe the Doctor was existed like a little boy do to a gold fish? Rose peered around the bag and to look at the Doctor who was wearing a childish grin,

"Isn't he great Rose?" He said enthusiastically, Rose raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Um Doctor, not that he isn't a nice gold fish, but...you seem really excited about him, I mean more excited then one would normally be for getting such a boring pet," Rose said skeptically. The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh Rose you're not looking at the big picture, this isn't any normally gold fish, oi and he's not 'boring'" The Doctor walked beside Rose and put his arm around her shoulder, "this little guy is from the Hath's home world. Their great pets, you never have to worry about over or under feeding them," the Doctor said holding the bag in front of him and Rose. Rose turned her head to look at him.

"How so?" she asked. A smile played across the Doctor's face.

"I'll show you!" and with that the Doctor handed the bag to Rose and ran off, Rose taken aback by the sudden action nearly dropped the bag.

"Whoa!" she said getting a better grip on the bag, "Doctor!" she called, "be careful! I nearly dropped the little guy!"

"Sorry!" he called as he disappeared into the TARDIS. Rose sighed and looked at the little fish swimming around in the bag, a worried look slowly started to appear on her face.

"I really hope this is better then his other pets," she said chewing on her bottom lip. While Rose had been traveling with the Doctor in his 10th regeneration he had a thing for picking up pets, and a tendency for-well best word: 'neglecting' the proper care for them. Before Rose could reminiscent on the previous pets, the Doctor, came running back in the room with a small fish bowl filled with water. He came up to Rose and took the bag and poured the little fish into the bowl. Rose jumped back as water splashed out of the bowl.

"um Doctor, aren't you supposed to let the bag sit in the water first?" The Doctor shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't need to, that's what's so great about these little guys," he said place the bowl down on the consol. "Now watch this Rose."

He pulled a small orange and green bag from his coat and tore the corner off, and dropped a few flacks into the bowl. Rose watched as the fish swam happily around eating the flacks of food.

"Awe, he is pretty cute," she said. Suddenly the water around the fish bubbled and the fish grew and his fin turned a golden orange, Rose jumped back.

"He grew!" she announced surprised and looked at the Doctor, who was smiling with a big 'I told you so' smile.

"You see Rose," he said placing an arm around her shoulder, "these little fellas grow and change colors when their fed, then when they shrink back down and go white you know it's time to feed them again. See no worries about under, or over feeding, aren't they just brilliant!" He said merrily.

"And that is why it's a gold fish in the swimming pool Mickey, not a wale," Rose said.

"But wait," Mickey protested, "I thought you said he'd shrink back down?" Rose let out an exasperated sigh.

"He won't stop feeding it!"

Just then the Doctor came in the room. "Why hello Micky-Mic-Mic-Man, admiring my gold fish are ya?" He said merrily walking up to the side of the pool with a container of fish food in his hand.

Mickey raised his eyebrow, "Yeah, what you say his name was Rose?" Rose sigh.

"Ask him, he keeps changing it," she said gesturing towards the Doctor. Mickey looked over at the Doctor waiting for an answer. The Doctor smiled widely.

"Fredric, Ide, Sam, Hamlet!" he said beaming proudly, Rose rolled her eyes.

"Are you ever gonna keep any of the names the same besides Hamlet?" She questioned. The Doctor just shrugged and proceeded to pour the entire contents of the fish food container into the pool. Mickey jumped back as Hamlet the 'wale' came up to the side of the pool to eat the food, causing water to splash over the edge.

"Um Doctor, shouldn't you wait till he shrinks back down before feeding him again?" Mickey asked.

The Doctor turned at looked at Mickey with his eyebrow raised; giving him a 'Mickey's an idiot,' look.

"Now listen here Mickey," he said walking up to him, "If I stopped feeding Filles Ivan Stan Hamlet, he'd shrink back down and would be to small for the pool," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah and that would be bad," Rose said sarcastically. The Doctor spun around and looked at Rose.

"Yes that would be 'very' bad; who would I go swimming with!"

Rose had to hold back the laughter that was building up, "You couldn't get a rubber ducky like a normal kid, could you?" The Doctor wrinkled his nose.

"Rubber ducky?" He said disgusted, "then I'd be like Ernie, from Sesame Street." He then added, "And There is no way I wait to be associated with an orange puppet."

Rose rolled her eyes –which seemed to be a common occurrence now that Hamlet has join them, "Fine, you win," she said as she left the Doctor by the pool 'over?' feeding his fish.

**A\N  
>This story will be a series of one-shots that are humor, humor, humor and fluff. Hope someone will enjoy them! Oh and this is a co-author fanfic by me and <span>Magnatron's Crazy Sister<span>**


	2. Tow things that you shouldn't mix!

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Doctor Who. Trust me the second we get our hands on the ownership rights, Rose is coming back, and the last episode of season six will have just been a nightmare! Enjoy. Rose and The Doctor FOREVER!**

**Two things that you shouldn't mix!**

The Doctor walked into the kitchen and saw Rose drinking something.

"Rose, what have you got there?" The Doctor asked as he tried to peer into the mug.

"Coffee," Rose replied "I got it while we were on Pluto. Want some?"

The Doctor shrank back. "NO! I tried some when I was my…other-self," He said as he waved his hand in the air. "And I discovered something Rose," he got closer to her face, "coffee taste baaaaad!"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Well this one has cappuccino powder in it."

"What?" The Doctor said backing up with a baffled expression on his face. "And cappuccino powder iiisss?"

Rose rolled her eyes "Just try it," She said while thrusting the mug towards him.

He looked down at the mug apprehensively.

Rose was in the library running her finger over some book titles looking for something interesting to read when suddenly The Doctor came running from around the corner.

"Rose, ROSE!" The Doctor shouted running up to her. The Doctor was spinning like a top and trying to catch his balances.

"Rose, I have something…Rose for crying out loud hold still!"

Rose grabbed the spinning Doctor and turned him to face her. "What is it?" She asked while trying to keep the hyperactive Doctor still. And now since he wasn't a spinning blur anymore and she could look at him she saw that he had taken his tie from around his neck and put it on his head in a funky headband like style.

"Ah-ha found you! Rose-Rose I-I-I just di-discovered something I can do!"

"You can't stand still." Rose stated as The Doctor rapidly jump up and down under her hands.

"No-No-No." he exclaimed as he shook Rose's hands off his shoulders.  
>"THIS!" He immediately put one of his hands on his head and the other one on his stomach, and started to pat his head and rub his tummy.<p>

Rose took a step back in bewilderment. "What are you doing Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled widely. "I'm patting my head and rubbing my tummy Rose. Ooh and I can do it the other way too!" Immediately he started to pat his tummy and rub his head messing up his already messy hair.

Rose stared at him taken aback. "Right so you can…rub your head and pat your tummy…" she decided to go with a different question "SO why is your tie on you head?"

"It's cool. Ties on the head are cool!"

Rose crossed her arms and gave The Doctor a fixed stare. "How many?"

"What?" The Doctor asked with childlike surprise.

"How many did you have?" Rose asked again,

"How many what?" The Doctor asked with obviously forged innocents.

Rose fixed The Doctor with a 'no nonsense' stare "How many **cups** did you have?"

"Well...I was um…I had one but then…um-"

"How many!" Rose demanded.

"Five," The Doctor said in a high squeaky voice,

"What?" Rose exclaimed "That was a seven cup pack and…"

"I know, I know, look I am sorry but ones I had tried some I…I just thought that one more couldn't hurt and one more turned into two more and two more turned into three more and…and…" He trailed off when he saw that Rose was covering her mouth with her hand trying hard not to laugh.

"The last of the Time Lords, The oncoming Storm, The man who has monsters running at a glance, couldn't stop himself from…from drinking coffee!" as soon as she had said this the laughter that she had been holding back broke free.

The Doctor stared at his now laughing companion, he was pretty sure that he should be offended by what she had said.

"Offended, I'm pretty sure I should be offended…I mean Oncoming Storm…wait it's not raining, it can't rain in the Tardis…That would be really weird too."

Rose was know clinging to the bookshelves trying not to fall over, after The Doctor's 'little' statement.

The Doctor had a positively goofy grin on his face now, the sugar had gone to his head and he couldn't help but enjoy Rose's laughter.

In-fact he was enjoying it so much he decide he didn't want it to stop.

_"Rose has always laughed at silly things I've done, but she's full-blown cracking-up, I mean what's that old Earth say 'A girl loves a guy who can make her laugh.' yes that's IT!"_

That was it The Doctor decided to do it, and with that he ran back to the kitchen

Rose's laughter had finally subsided enough so she could stand on her feet. She looked back up to see that The Doctor had vanished.

"Doctor? Oh no." Rose knew that The Doctor wasn't 'quite' himself and that if he broke anyone of his little inventions while he was like this and Rose didn't stop him, he'd mope around the Tardis for a few days and be impossible to live with. Rose ran to the hall and looked both ways; there was a sudden crashing sound. Rose took off in the direction where the noise was coming from.

Rose got to the kitchen in time to see The Doctor take a teaspoon full of cappuccino powder and pour it into his mouth.

"Wh...wh...What are you doing Doctor!" Rose exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen with ever intention to take the powder away from him.

"Cappuccino-powder-shots Rose. I could feel the effects wearing off, and you seem to be enjoying it so much...and-and I-I realized something Rose, cappuccino powder taste great in coffee, but waaaay better by itself," The Doctor stated while waving the spoon in her face.

"O.K, that's enough for you," Rose said while she reached for the box.

But The Doctor held it out of her reach. "No, no mine."

"Come on Doctor, you have had quite enough, it's time to stop this now." Rose had tried to make her voice sound serious and demanding but even she could hear the laughter behind it, and by the look on The Doctor's face so could he and he was obviously taking it as permission to continue this ridiculous game.

Rose decided that she should stop him from eating anymore of the powder before it got out of hand. Quickly she made a grab for the powder but The Doctor was quicker, before she had regained her balance he was out the kitchen door saying in a sing song voice.

"Na-Na-Na-Na, you can't catch me!"

Despite the fact that Rose knew she should properly put a stop to this, she couldn't help the positively goofing smile that was now on her face. She turned around and left the kitchen at a run, with every, intent to chase after him.

She saw him at the end of the hallway and by the look on he's face he must have been waiting for her. But as soon as she started running toward him he took off around the corner with a laugh.

When she turned the corner she was expecting to see him at the end of the hall but he was nowhere insight, however she could still hear he's wild laughter. So she followed the sound through the Tardis until she came to a closed door and on the other side she could hear the muffled sounds of The Doctor. Rose opened the door ready for anything. But what she saw was The Doctor sitting on the floor with a pouty face.

He looked up at her and stated "It's all gone Rose. All of it," he said holding up the now empty cappuccino box.

Rose froze, that had been a full container this morning and she had only had one cup. This meant that The Doctor now had consumed six cups worth of caffeine.

a/n: yeah I know that its not quite accurate but hey this is just humor.

The Doctor suddenly jump up and grabbed Rose by the hands "Hey Rose I know what we're gonna do today."

Next thing Rose knew The Doctor was dragging her off to the consol room.

When they got there, The Doctor started pressing buttons and flipping switches franticly. Rose started to worry...again.

"Doctor what are, you doing now!" The Doctor came in front of her and said,

"I'm going to find a chap named Alonzo so I can say alonzy Alonzo!"

After saying that he just stood there beaming at her like this was some great, brilliant plan that deserved praise of some kind.

"Your acting positively mad right now...you know that right?" Rose said. Suddenly the Doctor got a mischievous glint in his eyes. He leaned closer to her.

"Yes, but that's why you love me." And with that the Doctor closed the little remaining distains between them and kissed her.

Suddenly the Tardis jerked to a stop. Funny Rose hadn't remembered it flying at all.

The Doctor pulled away from her and smiled that goofy megawatt grin of his while grabbing her hand.

"Come along Rose Ty-ler!" He said happily puller her by the hand towards the doors. "I just know will find an Alonzo!"

Rose rolled her eyes, and then thought of a few seconds ago and made a mental note to give the Doctor cappuccino-coffee more often, a _lot_ more often.

-End

**Authors' note: LOOKIE! Fluff and you didn't even have to squint to see it!**


End file.
